Swapped Up!
by Moriyuki-chan
Summary: Gimana yah kalo Lacie dan Glen bertukar badan!  For Lacie Admin at Pandora Hearts  Indonesia Version


**A/N: **Hai..Hai…Alyss TDoV kembali dengan fic baru niiih..w

Fuahhh….akhirnya, setelah susah payah ngembangin cerita cinta segitiga GilXZweiVince, Alyss dapet request fic lagi dari salah satu admin di PHIV #JDDUUARR! ditatapin ke tembok beton ma para readers#

Kali ini, fic yang akan Alyss buat adalah fic bertema Humor, dilengkapi dengan kembarannya biar makin mantap,yakni Parody.

Kalo para readers bertanya-tanya―atau mungkin juga kebosanan karena hampir semua fic Alyss untuk page yang satu ini―siapakah admin yang sekarang 'memesan' fic dari Alyss..U fu fu fu fu~

_Eng ing eng.. _

Yang kali ini nge-request adalah admin dari Lacie-sama a.k.a Adityas Teru Mikami-san..*tepuk tangan sendiri*

Selintas info mengenai fic ini, ini adalah fic pertama Alyss tentang Lacie dan Glen. Rasanya benar-benar aneh karena Alyss juga masih bingung maunya bagaimana ini fic..

Selain itu, Alyss takut kalau fic ini terkesan garing buat para readers sekalian. Alyss gak terlalu pintar buat fic humor, tapi Alyss akan berusaha semampu Alyss..*bows*

Hmm..okay, karena sekarang sedang 'Bulan Nominasi' di Indonesia Fanfiction Author, Alyss benar-benar berharap bakal ada 1 atau 2 gelintir orang yang mau menominasikan fic Alyss ^^ *ngarep tingkat tinggi*

Ah..enggak kok..gak jadi..hahaha, okay, Alyss mau titip salam buat orang yang ngerequest dulu..

Adityas-san: moga-moga anda terhibur yah *harap-harap cemas*

Saya gak berani jamin kalo ilmu humor(?) saya tinggi, tapi saya akan berusaha..

Elizabeth Kizuki Middleford: Nah..nah..Mary pasti ada kok..

Sesuai dengan permintaan anda, dia akan berperan menjadi pembantu #digampar tali jemuran sama Elizabeth#

Hahaha, pasti ada kok si 'Mary-berkerudung-cokelat' anda…hohoho *dark aura*

I hope you enjoy this fic

Nah, I hope you enjoy this fic, and I hope this fic could entertain all of you guys..

Hai, hajimaru yo! *Nabuh gendang sambil ngebuka tirai panggung(?)*

**Warning(s):** OOT, OOC tingkat SUPER DUPER LEMPER―eh..PARAH, Abalisme tingkat tinggi, Gajeisme stadium akhir, Kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang dapat membuat perut sakit sesakit-sakitnya dan air mata yang tidak bisa berhenti keluar, dan yang paling penting LEBAYISME yang tak bisa tertolong lagi. *Bows*

**Disclaimer(s): **I don't and I'll never own Pandora Hearts, kay? It's just my crazy dream to own it.

Lacie Baskerville, seorang wanita muda nan anggun berumur sekitar 35 tahun, istri dari Duke of Baskerville, Glen Baskerville yang terkenal akan kedinginannya. Ia sudah menikah dengan Glen selama 8 tahun dan sudah dikarunia dua ekor #PLAK! Ditabok Lacie pake nampan piring# salah…maksudnya dua orang anak kembar. Namanya Alice dan Alyss. Kehidupan mereka bahagia dan menyenangkan.

Bagaimana jika suatu hari mereka berdua secara tidak sengaja bertukar badan? Apakah Glen mampu menjadi seorang Lacie? Dan bagaimana Lacie akan berusaha untuk menjadi seperti Glen selama sehari di depan anak-anaknya? Akankah Alyss dan Alice mengetahui rahasia orang tuanya dan menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan orang tua mereka ke wujud semula? Semua akan Alyss TDoV kupas hingga sekesat 'KESET' #PLAK!#

**Swapped Up!**

**2011©Alyss Vessalius**

**Pandora Hearts©Jun Mochizuki**

**Dedicated to Lacie Admin at Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

**And the related admins there**

"Lacie," suara berat Glen membuat wanita brunette itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari halaman bunga berwarna pelangi itu. Iris amtheystnya terlihat beri-seri.

"Dari mana kau bisa menemukan tempat seindah ini di Leveiyu, Glen?" suaranya terdengar antusias, membuat sang pria tersenyum lembut.

"Jack yang memberitahuku tentang tempat ini..Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa menemukan tempat seperti ini."

"Yah..aku tidak heran kalau Jack yang menemukan tempat ini, dia kan memang selalu 'berkeliaran' di semua tempat." Lacie tertawa kecil sambil mengingat salah satu sahabat terbaiknya itu. Glen ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"Benar-benar seperti bulan mau kedua, yah.." kata Glen sambil memandang ke arah luar jendela kereta. "Tanpa Alice dan Alyss, benar-benar sepi rasanya."

"Tapi setidaknya kita bisa berdua," sambung Lacie pelan.

"Yah..setidaknya kita bisa berdua.." Glen mengulang kalimat istrinya.

Kereta kuda yang mewah itu pun akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah mansion megah yang dihiasi tanaman merambat yang sudah menjalar hingga tingkat atas mansion itu. Lacie keluar setelah Glen keluar, tentu saja sebagai gentleman Glen harus membantu istrinya keluar dari kereta kuda. Dan memang itu yang seharusnya dilakukan olehnya jika saja, jalan berpaving itu tidak licin karena hujan lebat kemarin malam.

"Kyaaaaaa~"

Karena tangan Lacie yang sudah diberikan pada Glen tertarik oleh Glen yang terpeleset, otomatis, ia ikut jatuh dari tangga kereta kudanya. Beruntung, Lacie jatuh di atas tubuh Glen, sehingga ia tidak terluka sama sekali. Tapi malangnya…

"Aaghh…au..au.." dengan susah payah Glen bangkit dari tanah yang basah itu. Jasnya yang hitam kelam sekarang menjadi basah dan terdapat noda kecokelatan di sana.

"Ya Tuhanku, Glen maafkan aku.." Lacie mengatupkan keduia tangannya di mulutnya, menahan napas ketika mendapati bahwa sakit punggung Glen kumat karena tertindih olehnya dan gaunnya yang ekstra berat itu.

"Arrghh..Ti-Tidak apa-apa.." jawab Glen sambil mengusap salah satu sisi punggungnya dan berjalan ke dalam mansion. "Ayo, masuk.." Ia berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih.

Kedua tokoh utama kita memasuki mansion itu. Saat memasuki ruang tamu yang luar biasa luas itu, Lacie kembali menahan napas saking takjubnya. Glen hanya tersenyum melihat istrinya yang―sepertinya―menyukai mansion itu. Mengingat betapa besar penderitaannya demi bisa memaksa Jack memberitahu lokasi mansion ini. Demi menahan rasa malu karena sudah berpuisi cinta untuk Gilbert, bawahannya yang masih berumur 11 tahun (Jack memaksanya untuk berpuisi pada Gil dengan alasan sebagai latihan agar ketika berpuisi untuk Lacie, Glen tidak akan grogi). Demi semua rasa malunya yang sudah ia tahan ketika ia bertanya pada Lotti tentang apa yang harus dilakukan pria agar terlihat romantis di mata para wanita dewasa (untuk kasus ini, yang ia maksud 'wanita' adalah Lacie).

"A..Aku akan ganti pakaian dulu.." kata Glen sambil menunjuk ke kamar utama yang terletak di lantai atas. Lacie mengangguk sambil melihat pria itu berjalan dengan susah payah ke atas untuk mengganti jas kebanggaannya (yang awalnya akan ia gunakan seharian ini) dengan jasnya yang lain.

Lacie mulai berjalan mengelilingi ruang tamu itu. Di sana terdapat seperangkat alat masak―eh salah―seperangkat sofa dengan warna cream lembut dan ukiran grafir pada kerangkanya. Terlihat sangat elegan dan Lacie sangat menyukainya. Meja kopinya juga sangat anggun―terbuat dari kayu jati terbaik (entah mengapa Lacie bisa mengetahui jenis kayu yang bermutu dan tidak dengan baik) dan dengan kaki meja berbentuk kaki macan. Di atasnya terdapat seperangkat alat minum teh yang sudah disediakan oleh pelayan mereka sejak mereka memasuki mansion ini. Di ujung ruangan itu terdapat perapian yang masih belum pernah dipakai, kayu-kayu bakar tersusun rapi di atasnya. Di atas perapian itu, berjejer berbagai hiasan: pigura berisi foto Glen dan Lacie, Foto Alice dan Alyss saat masih bayi, sebuah pelat logam bertuliskan janji pernikahan Glen dan Lacie. Lacie tersenyum saat memandang pelat logam itu.

"Aku sudah siap, Lacie.." suara Glen bergema di seluruh ruangan, membuat Lacie tersadar dari lamunannya.

Glen yang tadi sempat 'berantakan' kini sudah kembali rapi dan bersih. Sepertinya ia benar-benar ingin tampil sempurna hari itu. Namun tetap saja, satu hal yang tetap masih membuat Lacie dengan susah payah menahan tawanya adalah bahwa Glen yang sekarang sudah tampil keren itu masih harus memegangi pinggulnya dan menuruni tangga bak putri Solo.

"Glen, jika kau memaksakan diri terus, aku tidak yakin kau akan bisa berjalan dengan baik untuk 3 minggu ke depan." Lacie menggoda Glen yang masih bersusah payah menuruni anak tangga itu satu demi satu.

"Ayolah…aku cuma bisa datang ke sini hari ini denganmu..Kau tahu betapa repotnya aku besok. Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan suamimu ini menyegarkan pikirannya dulu hari ini?" balas Glen tak mau kalah.

"Glen, kau tak harus memaksakan diri untuk ini..Kau tahu bahwa berjalan dengan…err...kondisimu sekarang sangat membahayakan. Tertama di daerah bukit seperti ini."

"Te..nang saja.." akhirnya Glen mencapai lantai bawah―dengan selamat tanpa kurang suatu apapun#dihajar Glen pake Humpty Dumpty# "Aku pasti akan berhati-hati..dan aku pasti akan memanggil Liam untuk memberi pijatan dan akupuntur.."

'_Dan aku pasti akan memberi pelajaran pada Jack atas semua keusilannya padaku!_'tambahnya dalam hati.

"Hmm..baiklah, kalau kau memaksa." Jawab Lacie akhirnya. Ia tahu tidak ada gunanya melawan keinginan suaminya yang keras kepala ini. *Ngibrit sebelum Glen dengar*

Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Lacie dan Glen menoleh, mendekati pintu dan bersuara―kupikir yang berjalan adalah Lacie―sambil membuka pintu.

"Siapa di sana?"

"PLN"

**A/N:**

Lacie: #PLAK! Dihajar Lacie# Lu pikir ini taon berapa?

Hebat bener ada PLN..

Author: Ehehehe..iya..iya..maaf..

Lacie: yang bener dong kalo buat fanfic!

Author: nggih Ndoro.. *sujud*

**End of A/N..back to the story..**

"Siapa di sana? Saya tidak kenal yang namanya PLN…Dan lagi kata Author-san, tidak boleh buka pintu untuk orang yang tidak dikenal.." suara Lacie meninggi karena ia mulai was-was terhadap orang yang mengetuk pintu itu.

"Saya PDAM.." jawab wanita di luar sekali lagi.

"Saya juga tidak kenal, maaf mungkin salah rumah.."

"Hah.." wanita tak dikenal itu akhirnya menghela napas berat. "Mana mungkin salah rumah, di sini satu-satunya mansion cuma di sini, Nyonya…Saya Mary-Si-Gadis-Berkerudung-Cokelat, pengantar dari perusahaan Express Riding Hood."

Lacie mentautkan alisnya. Ia mencoba berpikir keras. Ia merasa pernah mengenal nama itu, tapi ia takut itu bukanlah orang yang dimaksud oleh Sang Author. Ia melihat ke arah suaminya, Glen hanya mengangguk sekali pertanda setuju.

"Bukannya itu mestinya Si Gadis Berkerudung Merah?" tanya Lacie lagi.

"Saya masih sepupu jauhnya..Saya dititipi tugas oleh Si Gadis Berkerudung Merah untuk menyerahkan pesanan atas nama Tuan Glen Baskerville.." jawab wanita di seberang sana..#dilempari sandal jepit#

"Oke, saya akan kasih kamu satu pertanyaan. Siapa nama asli Si Gadis Berkerudung Merah? A. Dorothy, B. Alice, C. Margareth, dan D. Bukan Semuanya" pertanyaan yang cukup membuat orang cenat-cenut menurut Lacie, terutama untuk orang yang sedang mengaku-ngaku sebagai sepupu Si Gadis Berkerudung Merah.

Wanita di balik pintu itu terdiam untuk beberapa lama. Untuk sesaat, Lacie berpikir ia berhasil menjebak wanita itu. Tapi..

"Jawabannya D. Bukan Semuanya…" jawab wanita itu mantap.

'_Dari mana dia tahu kalau nama asli Si Gadis Berkerudung Merah addalah Bukan Semuanya?_' tanya Lacie dalam hati.

"Yah berarti dia memang sepupunya, kan?" jawab Glen santai. Lacie membelalakkan matanya saat Glen tiba-tiba menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Glen."

"Ya?"

"Apa aku tadi mengatakan pertanyaan dalam hatiku keras-keras?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kamu bisa tahu dan menjawabnya?" tanya Lacie lagi.

"Aku kan lagi baca skrip dari Authornya." Glen mengibaskan sejilid tebal kertas dengan sebuah sampul berwarna bertuliskan 'DIALOG FANFIC GLENXLACIE'. Lacie sweatdrop seketika melihatnya.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Kau kan harus membukakan pintunya.." Glen berkata saat melihat Lacie yang diam mematung―masih syok akan keanehan dalam dunia fic-nya,

**A/N: **Ya iyalah Bu…ini kan fanfic humor..Parody lagi, makluminlah kalo tiba-tiba jadi ngaco kayak gini..

Lagian kalo mau tahu ini salah siapa, ini mah salah Alyss, dia kan Will of Abyss.. Dia yang ngebuat waktunya jadi gak karu―

Alyss: Apa lu panggil-panggil nama gue sembarangan?

Author: eh..*cengo* cepet banget datengnya..

Alyss: gua kan bukan setan yang dipanggil namanya 3 kali baru muncul

Gua ini Will of Abyss, sekali aja lu panggil dah cukup..

Author: tapi kan lu emang mirip setan..

Alyss: WHUAAAAATT? Please deh _cin…_Eke gak gitu kalee..

Glen: WOOOIII..kalo mau berantem jangan di fic tentang gue donk!

Alyss and Author: nggih Ndoro…Ampun Ndoroo..*sembah sujud*

**End of A/N part 2 (?) ..Back to the story..**

Lacie mengambil napas panjang sekali lagi untuk mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya yang sudah seperti benang kusut itu. Lengannya yang ramping mulai terangkat dan ia pun mulai menarik pegangan pintu itu dan..

'KRAAAAAKKK'

Ternyata pegangan pintu itu putus dari pintunya saudara-saudara…Hohoho. Maklumlah, mansion ini bisa dibilang cukup tua dan hampir tidak terawat pada bagian luarnya, mengingat betapa tingginya tanaman rambat itu sudah menjalar. Lacie syok sambil memandangi pegangan pintu yang masih berada di genggaman tangannya itu. Dan tidak berapa lama, akhirnya terdengar obrakan dari luar yang mengakibatkan pintu itu rusak.

Rupanya Mary Si Gadis Berkerudung Cokelat sudah hilang kesabaran. Ia menggunakan jurus rahasianya yaitu Jurus Tinju 1000 Kaki (Memang ada ya?) untuk membuka paksa pintu itu. Glen cengo berat, Lacie yang suah tak sadarkan iri pun tetap tergeletak di lantai marmer yang dingin bersama dengan serpihan kayu pintu.

"Kata Author di sini aku cuman harus nunggu 5 detik baru dibuka, buktinya sampai 15 menit gak juga dibukain.." katanya sambil menujukkan segumpal kertas yang sudah kusut ke arah Glen yang masih kaku di tempat. "Capek tahu nunggunya!"

Diluar perkiraan Lacie dan Glen, bukannya seorang wanita dengan perawakan yang tinggi besar yang menghancurkan pintu mansion itu. Yang ada hanya seorang gadis remaja dengan rambut hazelnut yang panjang dan ikal yang mengenakan kerudung berwarna cokelat tua―seperti namanya tadi.

"Lho kok cokelat?" tanya Glen pelan, masih belum bisa menguasai diri sepenuhnya dari bencana yang baru terjadi. #LEBAY!#

"Kan dari tadi juga udah dibilang, 'Mary Si Gadis Berkeruung Cokelat'" Mary mendengus kesal. Ia membuka kerudungnya agar sang Duke bisa melihat wajahnya lebih jelas.

"Kok Mary?" tanya Lacie yang―masih―tergeletak di lantai tak berdaya.

"Kan udah dibilang juga Mary!" pekik sang gadis histeris. "Lagian itu kan emang namaku!"

"Padahal kan lebih bagus kalau Cherry atau Merly atau―" komentar Glen terputus kala sang gadis pengantar menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan bercorak kepadanya. Glen bahkan harus mundur beberapa langkah agar bingkisan itu tidak melukainya.

"Berisik, ah!Nih! Aku udah gak tahan sama si Author yang resek itu! Cepat ambil! Aku mau memberi orang itu pelajaran!" Glen mengambil bungkusan itu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, bahkan 'terima kasih' seperti yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh para gentleman.

Setelah Mary Si Gadis Berkerudung Cokelat sudah tidak terlihat dari pandangan mereka, Lacie mulai berusaha bangkit dari lantai. Ia membersihkan gaunnya dari serpihan kayu yang tertinggal di sana. Sementara Glen hanya memandangi bungkusan itu dengan konsentrasi penuh.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa fic ini semakin jauh dari kata 'normal'.." Lacie duduk di sofa dan menyeduh tehnya. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa memesan barang dari gadis seperti itu?" tanya Lacie dengan nada kesal sambil mengaduk tehnya yang sudah ia beri campuran 2 blok gula dan krim secukupnya.

"Entah..aku bahkan tidak ingat aku pernah memesan barang seperti ini.." Glen masih memandangi bungkusan itu.

"Buka saja.." usul Lacie yang sedang menyeruput tehnya pelan, berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Bagaimana kalau didalamnya adalah bom?" tanya Glen. Lacie jawdrop melihat suaminya.

"Glen..di sini tidak ada bom..Dan tidak mungkin ada meriam yang bisa dibungkus sekecil itu.." Laie geleng-geleng melihat suaminya yang mendadak jadi tolol bin imbisil.

**A/N:** Hhahaha..maaf ya kalau OOC minna..*teriak pake toa*

Mary: HEH! AUTHOR RESEK! SINI LU!

Author: *kaget liat Mary tiba-tiba ada di sana* Kyaaaa! *sok Moe*

Lacie: Diem dikit napa sih? Gue lagi minum the tau! Butuh ketenangan!

Author: Gak bisa Lacie-sama…ini menyangkut hidup dan mati saya sebagai seorang Author..*siap-siap mau lari*

Mary: JANGAN LARI! *ngejar Author sambil bawa gergaji keramatnya*

Lacie: *sighs*

Ya Tuhaannn..beri hamba-Mu ini kesabaran ekstra untuk Author yang satu ini..

**End of A/N part 3 (!)..Back to the story..**

Glen perlahan-lahan membuka bungkusan itu. Ia membukanya dengan hati-hati.'_Ini pasti ulah Jack.._' batinnya sambil geleng-geleng. Hingga akhirnya semua lapisan pembungkus terakhir dibuka, Glen pun akhirnya bisa menghembuskan napas dengan lega. Karena yang ada di dalam bungkusan itu hanyalah sebotol anggur merah dari Sabrie. Anggur kesukaan Glen, tahun 1885.

"Kan sudah kubilang, mana mungkin itu bom.." kata Lacie sambil tetap meminum tehnya dengan anggun.

"Yah…siapa tahu, kan tadi sudah dikatakan oleh Author-san kalau ruang dimensinya tercampur karena Will of Abyss.."

"Kamu mau menyalahkan Alyss?" tanya Lacie tidak terima. "Ia masih 5 tahun, Glen..5 TAHUN.." Jari-jari Lacieyang lentik terbuka lebar, menunjukkan angka 5 di depan Glen. "Dan dia itu A-NAK-MU.."

"Aku tahu..aku tahu..maaf karena sudah percaya pada Author gila itu..Ayo kita pergi..sebelum mataharinya terbenam."

Dan akhirnya, perjalanan 'Bulan Madu Ekspress' mereka dengan pergi ke ladang di dekat mansion itu. Untungnya, di sini tidak ada gangguan dari siapapun, bahkan dari sang Author gila itu. Mereka bernostalgia masa-masa sebelum mereka menikah. Benar-benar masa yang sangat indah. Tidak terasa matahari kembali ke peraduannya dengan cepat, sehingga kedua sejoli itu harus kembali ke mansion agar tidak tersesat. Siapa yang mau tersesat di tempat gelap yang bahkan mereka tidak tahu benar lokasinya? Leveiyu adalah tempat yang cukup ramai di pusatnya dan sangat sepi bin suram di daerah pinggiran seperti tempat disekitar mansion mereka itu.

Selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaian dengan jubah tidur mereka, kini pasangan itu sedang bersantai di ruang baca. Menunggu jam makan malam yang hampir tidak sampai 30 menit lagi. Lacie kembali sibuk dengan niovel Holy Knightnya sementara Glen membaca surat kabar Leveiyu hari itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Well, dia memang tidak punya bacaan lain selain koran setiap harinya. Ketika jam Grandpa's Clock berdenatang 6 kali, keduanya bangkit dan menuju ruang makan.

"Wah..aku tidak sabar makan malamnya.." kata Lacie semangat. "Kira-kira bagaimana ya makanan di sini.."

Ketika mereka membuka ruang makan, mereka segera duduk di tempat yang sudah disiapkan. Makanan dihidangkan, keduanya sama-sama sweatdrop. Betapa tidak, yang ada di sana hanyalah semangkok bubur kacang merah. Makanan rakyat menegah yang ada di Leveiyu yang terkenal sangat hambar dan tidak enak.

"Pelayan…" Glen membunyikan belnya seraya memanggil pelayan yang ada di sana.

"Ya Tuan..hamba di sini.."

"Errr.." Lacie speechless begitu melihat sosok pelayan yang muncul di hadapannya.

Tubuhnya berbentuk kubistis. Tidak, berbentuk kubus malah kalau boleh di bilang. Warnanya kuning terang tidak seperti kulit manusia pada umumnya. Tidak juga putih seperti orang yang menderita kelainan _Albino_. Dan yang lebih parah, pori-pori kulitnya begitu besar hingga Lacie bergidik ngeri karenanya. Ia beriris biru terang dan memiliki bulu mata yang lentik meski hanya sedikit. Kira-kira hanya 3 helai di tiap matanya. Giginya hanya 2 dan terlihat jika ia sedang berbicara. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang cukup sopan meski tidak seperti pakaian pelayan pada umumnya. Dan anehnya lagi, ia menggunakan topi yang tinggi berwarna putih dengan simbol jangkar berwarna biru di depannya.

"Siapa kamu, dan apa yang kamu pegang itu?" tanay Lacie dengan sedikit merinding. Ia tidak tahan melihat pori-pori makhluk itu. "Dan..Maaf, apakah kamu manusia atau produk terbaru perusahaan mekanik di sini?" tanya Lacie, berusahaa tidak terkesan jahat atau pun kasar.

"Ahahahahaha.." makhluk kuning berpori besar itu tertawa, Tawanya kerasa dan aneh, memekakkan telinga kalau boleh dibilang. Sampai-sampai Lacie dan Glen harus menyumbat kedua telinga mereka dengan jari telunjuk.

"Maaf Tuan dan Nyonya yang saya hormati, nama hamba SpongeBob dan hamba adalah spons..dan ini," makhluk itu menunjukkan benda logam ditangannya. "Ini adalah spatula hamba."

"Hah?" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan oleh Glen demi mendengar jawaban makhluk kuning itu.

"Kamu mutan ya? Spons itu benda mati..mana mungkin hidup?" Lacie mulai ketakutan sekarang. Padahal ia tidak sadar kalau sebentar lagi akan ada 'musibah' yang lebih mengerikan dari ini, u fu fu fu~~#disambit Lacie, di smack down Glen#

"Hoo…kenapa makanannya begini?" tanya Glen akhirnya. "Apa hanya ini makanan yang ada di mansion ini?"

"Maaf Tuan, tapi hamba kira Tuan dan Nyonya menyukainya.."

"Tidak kami tidak menyukainya," jawab Glen singkat, padat, jelas, dan komunikatif.

"Huwaaaa….mohon maafkan hamba…Tolong jangan jadikan hamba Chain.." tiba-tiba spons kuning itu berlutut dan menangis sejadi-jadinya, membuat kedua tokoh utam semakin ilfeel sama fic ini.

"Rasanya, kita tidak bisa merubah spons jadi Chain, yah.." kata Glen. "Ah…pokoknya, buatkan kami makanan yang baru, dan jangan bubur kacang merah lagi. Mengerti?"

"Ba-Baik..Baik..Tuan.." Makhluk itu mengambil kembali 2 porsi bubur merah itu dan kembali masuk ke dalam dapur.

Lacie hanya menghela napas dan sepertinya menahan tangisan depresinya. Glen juga memijit pelipisnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Dan tidak sampai 5 menit, makhluk itu muncul dengan membawa sebuah roti aneh yang mirip seperti roti isi (sandwich). Hanya saja berbentuk bulat dan diisi dengan semua sayuran dan daging panggang sehingga terlihat tinggi.

"A-Apa ini?" tanya Lacie penasaran sambil memperhatikan makanan itu dengan lebih seksama. Ia memperhatikan ada aciran pekat yang aneh yang berwarna kuning terang bercampur dengan warna dan cairan lain yang berwarna semerah darah. Dan ia semakin takut melihatnya.

"Ahahahahha..Ini Krabby Patty Nyonya Lacie..Ini adalah makanan paling terkenal di seluruh Bikini Bottom.."

"Bikini Bottom? Di mana itu? Aku tidak pernah mendengar ada kota atau negara ataupun pulau dengan nama seaneh itu." Tanya Glen sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bikini Bottom ada di dasar laut, Tuan.."

**A/N:**

Author: hahahahha…SpongeBob bisa masuk Pandora Hearts! *ngakak sampe guling-guling di tanah*

Lacie & Glen: *deathglare* A…u..thor…*dark aura*

Author: eh? *cengo karena ngerasa dark aura yang pekat*..waduhh…ngibrit deh..*lari*

Mary: *bawa gergaji keramat* JANGAAANN LARIIII….*ngejar Author*

Author": Kyaaaa…mamaaaaa…

**End of A/N Part 4 (?)..Back to the story..**

Lacie dan Glen masih memandangi makanan yang disebut 'Krabby Patty' oleh makhluk bernama SpongeBob itu. Sudah setengah jam berlalu, namun tidak ada satu pun berani menyentuhnya. Apalagi memakannya. Dan karena akhirnya ditengah keheningan yang mencekam dan dilema antara makan 'Krabby Patty' atau tidak itu dihentikan oleh bunyi dari cacing dalam perut Glen, maka akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memakannya.

"Demi Tuhan, ini jauh lebih enak dari pada daging panggang buatan Liam!" seru Glen.

'JDUAAAARRRR'

Tiba-tiba saja setelah mengatakan pujiannya pada makanan itu, petir menyambar pohon didekat mansion dan turunlah hujan yang sangat lebat. Anginnya sangat kecang dan bahkan ada beberapa pohon yang tumbang di daerah Leveiyu.

"Wah hujan deras.." gumam Lacie pada dirinya sendiri. "Dingin sekali, yah.." ia mengusapkan tangannya pada lengannya yang kurus itu. Berusaha menimbulkan panas disekitarnya.

"Oh…bagaimana kalau kita minum anggur yang tadi pagi dikirim oleh gadis pengantar yang aneh itu?" usul Glen.

"Kau yakin tidak ada racunnya?" tanya Lacie ragu-ragu.

"Percayalah padaku, Lacie.." Glen menyeringai seraya mengambil botol anggur merah itu dari kamar mereka.

Glen segera kembali ke ruang makan dengan membawa sebotol anggur merah yang tadi pagi diberikan oleh Si Mary Gadis Berkerudung Cokelat. Glen segera membuka penyumbatnya dan menuangkan cairaannya ke dalam 2 buah gelas wine yang bening dan bersinar. Ia menyerahkan salah satunya untuk Lacie, sementara yang satu ia genggam dan goncangkan. Ia membau cairan itu―seperti yang dilakukan seorang gentleman saat meminum anggur.

"Cheers.." Glen mengangkat gelasnya ke arah Lacie.

"Cheers.." Lacie mengangkat miliknya dan menyentuhkannya dengan gelas Glen, menyebabkan bunyi dentingan yang memekakkan telinga dari kedua gelas itu.

'JDDDDDUAAARRRRRRRRR'

Dan saat mereka meminum anggur itu, sekali lagi terdengar petir menyambar. Bahkan yang kali ini jauh lebih keras. Sampai-sampai Lacie nyaris tersedak. Sementara Glen nyaris menumpahkan minumannya itu.

Setelah mereka menghabiskan jamuan mereka yang 'unik' dan anggur merah itu, mereka kembali ke kamar untuk tidur.

"Ugghhh.." Lacie mengerang karena kepalanya terasa pening. Ia memegang kepalanya dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Ia menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Entah apa yang terjadi, padahal kemarin ia tidak mabuk, tapi mengapa badannya terasa sangat sakit semua. Dari kepala sampai ujung kaki, semua seperti dipukuli orang-orang se-RW. Terutama bagian pinggulnya.

Saat ia menatap kaca, Ia menjerit sekencang-kencangnya, membuat semua yang ada di sana gempar dan khawatir.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA" jeritan itu tidak seperti pekikan Lacie yang biasanya. Pekikannya tidak seperti suara wanita malah. Pekikan itu…seperti pekikan seorang laki-laki dewasa!

Lacie memandang ke arah kaca an mengusap matanya sekali lagi. Berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa ini adalah mimpi. Tapi ternyata, setelah mengusap mata, mencubit pipi, dan lain-lain, ia tetap menjadi sosok orang lain. Sosok GLEN!

Lacie cepat-cepat berlari ke ruang tidurnya. Ia menatap sosoknya sendiri masih terlelap. Panik, ia cepat-cepat membangunkan suaminya―eh salah istri―eh bukan juga..halahh..suaminya dalam tubuhnya itu.

"Glen..Glen..GLEN!" Lacie menggunang tubuhnya sendiri―yang sekarang berisi jiwa suaminya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Glen setengah mengantuk.

"Glen! Cepat bbangun atau kau akan kusiram air dingin saat ini juga!" rupanya sifat terpendam Lacie yang seperti yankee keluar juga. #PLAK!#

Seketika itu juga Glen―yang berada dalam tubuh Lacie―meloncat bangun dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Sepertinya meskipun terkesan sangar dan dingin, Glen juga takut dengan istrinya. Dan betapa kagetnya Glen ketika melihat 'dirinya sendiri' di depan matanya. Ia ternganga lebar saat melihat dirinya sendiri berdiri di depannya dengan tampang ingin menangis. Sungguh pengalaman langka! #PLAK!#

"La-Lacie?" tanya Glen pada tubuhnya yang sedang berusaha menahan tangisannya. "kaukah itu Lacie?"

"Bodoh! Tolol! Idiot! Imbisil! Indigo! Manado!(ha?)" teriak 'Glen' yang sekarang memukul-mukul pundak 'Lacie'. "Sudah kubilang kemarin jangan makan atau minum makanan berbahaya itu!" diluar dugaan, pekikannya menjadi teriakan kasar and berat seorang laki-laki yang menangis.

"Ya Tuhan..kenapa bisa seperti ini?" tanya Glen pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengurus anak-anak jika aku bertubuh laki-laki, Glen?" teriakan Lacie semakin keras.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengan para bangsaawan hari ini kalau aku bertubuh seperti ini?" teriak Glen tak kalah histeris.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKK" jerit mereka bersama meratapi nasib.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Lacie sambil terus memperhatikan Glen yang mondar-mandir di ruang baca. Saat itu sudah pukul 06.00 dan mereka harus segera mengatur rencana sebelum pulang dan menjalankan rutinitas mereka sehari-hari lagi pada pukul 07.00.

"Kita tidak ada pilihan lain," kata Glen akhirnya. "Kita harus selalu bersama supaya tidak ada yang tahu kalau kita 'bertukar' seperti ini. Bahkan Alice dan Alyss pun tidak boleh tahu.."

"Jadi kau mau aku ikut denganmu ke perkumpulan bangsawan sementara aku juga harus mengatur rumah?" tanya Lacie terang-terangan.

"Kupikir kau memang_ harus_ pergi ke sana.."

"Tidak juga." Jawab Lacie singkat.

"He?"

"Katakan saja kalau 'Glen' sakit dan 'Lacie' yang harus menggantikannya..Beres kan?"

"Yah..tapi kan orang pasti tahu kalau kau yang biasanya lemah lembut jadi 'bermetamorfosis' begitu.." jawab Glen.

"Akting saja kan?"

"Aku tidak bisa akting.."

"Kalau kau tidak bisa akting, Author kita yang autis itu tidak mungkin menyuruhmu jadi lawan mainku di sini.."

"Lho, ini kan karena temannya author request fic pairing kita?"

"Oh, iya..aku lupa.."

"…"

**A/N:**

Author: udah…lanjutkannn~

Glen: ini salahmu tahu!

Lacie: Author jelek! Jahat! Mbencekno! Huhuuhuhu..*nangis 2 baskom cucian laundry*

Author: Lho? Lho? Kok Lacie-sama nangis? Kenapa? Glen-sama jahat yah? *gak nyadar kalo dirinya yang nyebabin nangis*

Mary: Lacie-sama nangis gara-gara lo bego!

Author: ah masak―*berhenti buat noleh*…*merinding*

Mary: Yo! *smirks*

Alice: WOY! Kapan nih aku ama Alyss muncul?

Alyss: Iyaaa..kapaaaaan?

Mary: !

Glen: Heh! Cepetan kelarin ini fic! Udah gak tahan gua pindah jiwa beginian! Mana harus pake gaun begini!

Lacie: Huhuuuhuhu.. Gua gak mau jadi owok selamanya..*nangis 3 ember diameter 2 meter*

Author: *ngurung semua chara yang t erlibat pake kerangkeng*

Uah jangan banya omong! Perjalanan kalian masih panjang! *grins*

Alyss, Alice, Mary : Hiieeeek― *cengo sekalligus merinding*

Lacie: Huwaaaaaa! HUWAAAAA! *nangis sampe jadi danau Soba(=mie)* #PLAK!#

Author: *tiba-tiba ada bad aura* u fu fu fu~ It's show time..

Alice: Ternyata..

Alyss: Author kita..

Alice & Alyss: YANDERE! #PLAK!# *menangis bersama*

**End of A/N Part 5 (!)..Back to the story..**

Selama perjalan pulang, tidak ada kaat yang terucap dari keduanya. Semuanya bisu. Semuanya hening. Semua sibuk memikirkan kembali apa yang telah terjadi sehingga mereka sampai seperti ini. Lacie masih berusaha menahan tangisan depresinya, sementara Glen hanya memandang keluar jendela. Menikmati pemandangan yang terhampar sambil berharap bisa mendapat ilham agar dapat kembali ke wujudnya yang semula.

Tidak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di mansion. Semuanya hening saat memasuki ruang utama. Namun mereka segera menjadi ceria saat melihat malaikat-malaikat kecil mereka berlarian ke arah mereka.

Alice dan Alyss Baskerville. Dua gadis kembar yang serupa tapi tak berambut brunette seperti Lacie sedangkan Alyss berambut perak, entah menapat gen dari siapa #PLAK!# yang pasti meyakinkan kalau mereka berdua kembar dan adalah anak kandung Glen dan Lacie adalah mata kedua gadis itu. Ya, mata keduanya berwarna amethyst sama seperti kedua orang tua mereka. Hanya saja, Alie memiliki warna yang lebih tua dibanding Alyss. Pada kenyataannya, Alyss adalah kakak kembarnya. Dari sikap, mereka sungguh amat bertolak belakang. Alyss lemah lembut seperti seorang lady sejati. Seperti ibunya, Lacie. Sementar Alice sangat tomboi, entah mendapat gen dari siapa juga #PLOK!#

"Okaerinasai..Papa..Mama.." seru keduanya bersamaan dengan nada yang berbeda.

"Tadaima, Alice, Alyss.." jawab Lacie sambil tersenyum manis. Yang hanya menghasilkan tatapan aneh dan ketakutan dari kedua gadis itu.

"Mama..Papa kenapa?" tanya Alice blak-blakan sambil menarik rok yang dipakai oleh Glen.

'_Oopss..aku lupa kalau aku sekarang adalah Glen_' batin Lacie dalam hati. Dan sekarang, Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat anak-anaknya―seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh suaminya.

"Nah..nah..hari ini Papa agak tidak enak badan," kata 'Lacie' sambil menggendong Alyss. Sementara itu ia menatap 'Glen' mengedipkan salah satu matanya. "Jadi hari ini Papa harus beristirahat di rumah.."

"Papa sakit ya? Mata Papa kenapa?" tanya Alice seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah Lacie yang matanya lebam bin sembap karena seharian menangis tiada henti.

"Ah..tadi Papa kena flu berat, jadi hari ini Papa harus istirahat." Laie mengelus kepala Alice pelan.

"Mama.." panggil Alyss yang dari tadi berdiam diri.

"Ya?" tanya 'Lacie' dan Lacie bersamaan.

"Eh?"

Glen an Lacie berpandangan satu sama lain. Mereka berdua saling berkomunikasi dengan bahasa klabu mereka #PLAK!#. Glen mengerutkan dahinya sementara Lacie hanya bisa mengucapkan kata 'maaf' meski tanpa aa suara yang terdengar.

"Ya Alyss?" tanya 'Lacie' sekali lagi pada Alyss yang masih menunggu 'ibunya' menjawab.

"Mama ingat kan hari ini hari apa?" tanya Alyss polos, matanya terlihat berseri-seri saat mengatakannya. Dan hal ini membuat Glen makin salting.

"Hari…ehh..Hari Senin kan?" tanya 'Lacie'

"Mama…" Mimik wajah Alyss berubah seketika. "Hari ini kan Mama mau ajak kita berdua pergi ke taman bermain..dengan Jack-niichan juga!" kata Alyss dengan semangat '45

Glen membelalakkan matanya demi mendengar bahwa anaknya ini senang seklai bermain dengan sahabat karibnya yang hobi flirting sana-sini itu. Ia menatap ke arah Lacie dengan aura yang hampir tak terbaca: marah, kaget, bingung, jengkel, dll, dsb, dst, dkk #PLOK!#

"Oh begitu.." kata 'Lacie' berusaha meredam amarahnya yang membuncah bak bom digedung WTC. "Tapi, Alyss..Mama harus pergi ke pertemuan bangsawan untuk menggantikan Papa.."

"Yah.."

"Lain kali saja yah.." sambung 'Glen' yang sontak menjadi pusat perhatian kedua gadis kembar itu. Jarang-jarang ayah mereka yang c_ool_ itu mau mengomentari kegiatan mereka. Biasanya ia hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum menengarkan celotehan Alice dan Alyss sambil membaca koran dan menikmati secangkir kopi hitam.

"Papa sakitnya aneh.." komentar Alice pun mulus keluar dari bibir gadis brunette itu. Sementara Alyss hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Err..Glen, kurasa kau harus istirahat sekarang," kata 'Lacie' sambil meberi aba-aba pada Lacie untuk segera naik ke atas.

"Baiklah..Nah anak-anak, Papa istirahat dulu yah.." kepala Lacie benar-benar sudah seperti berasap demi memikirkan kejadian aneh yang menimpa mereka.

"Hmm, Mama janji akan memasakkanku daging panggan hari ini!" seru Alice pada Glen yang masih menggendong Alyss.

"Alice, Mama kan sudah bilang―" suara Glen meninggi karena jengkel melihat kedua putrinya itu. Tapi suaranya itu terhenti ketika melihat tampang memelas dari kedua malaikat kecilnya itu.

"Baik, nanti akan Mama masakkan," kata 'Lacie' sambil menghela napas.

"Gak mau! Maunya sekarang!"

Glen tidak punya pilihan lain selain harus ke atas dan meminta Lacie untuk mengajarkannya cara untuk memasak daging panggang. Jujur saja, Glen merasa aneh dengan permintaan putrinya itu. Kenapa tidak minta pada pelayan saja untuk memasakkan daging panggang? Toh juga rasanya pasti sama. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jadi ia harus menanyakan resepnya dari Lacie sendiri.

"Lacie, cepat beritahu aku cara memasak daging panggang.." katanya terengah-engah saat memasuki kamar mereka dan menemukan Lacie sedang berbaring di kasur.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" tanya Lacie keheranan.

"Kau kan janji pada Alice untuk memasakkannya daging panggang hari ini.."

"Oh iya.." gumam Lacie pada dirinya sendiri. IA duduk dari tempat dia tidur an menatap irinya sendiri dengan tatapan serius. "Begini saja, kau tetap pergi ke pertemuan itu, saku akan memasakkannya buat mereka."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Glen lagi dan disambut dengan anggukan dari Sang Nyonya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan berangkat sekarang."

"Kok Papa yang masak sih?" tanya Alice tidak terima. "Kan harusnya Mama yang masak daging panggang!"

"Yah..hari ini Mama repot, jadi Mama minta tolong Papa untuk memeasakkannya untukmu." Jawab 'Glen' telaten dengan semua pertanyaan anaknya.

"Bukannya Papa tadi sakit flu berat? Nanti bisa menular, kan?" tanya Alyss. Entah mengapa meskipun m,asih berumur 5 tahun, dia sudah tahu bahwa flu bisa menular dan sangat berbahaya.

"Papa tidak apa-apa kok.."

"Hah..aku tiadk peduli siapa yang masak, yang penting enak!" kata Alice pada Alyss.

"Baik, ayo kita ke dapur sekarang."

**Di Dapur**

"G-Glen-sama?" hanya itu yang bisa terlontar dari semua pelayan yang ada di dapur itu. Terutama Lotti, sang kepala pelayan yang terkenal karena cerewet.

"Hmm..Lotti, bisa kau siapkan beberapa potong daging dan bumbu untuk daging panggang? Aku akan memasak untuk Alice." Perintah yang amat sangat langka keluar dari bibir Glen yang sontak membuat Lotti jawdrop 10 meter.

"B-Baik..Glen..sama.."

"Yeiyyy!" sorak Alice dan Alyss bersamaan meskipun untuk alasan yang berbeda. Alice bersorak karena sebentar lagi ia bisa menikmati daging panggang kesukaannya. Sementara Alyss bersorak karena akhirnya ia bisa melihat ayahnya memasak.

"Nah..ayo kita mulai," 'Glen' melingkis lengann bajunya dan mengenakan celemek yang sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya. Melihat tuannya jadi berpakaian seperti maid itu, wajah Lotti pun merah merona bak bawang merah.

'_Ternyata Lotti suka pada Glen.._' batin Lacie saat melihat pelayannya itu malu-malu padanya.

**A/N:**

Masak-masak..mari memasak~

Pertama kita campur bumbunya~

Lalu kita tumis dan campur kecap~

Setelah wangi, sisihkan sausnya..

Panggang daging..panggang dagingnya..

Kita panggang sampai harum baunya~

#PLAK!#

Lacie: hoi! Sejak kapan lu jadiimitasinya Farrah Quinn?

Glen: Author kita namanya Parah Kuin ya?

Alice: ughh..pasti gak enak tuh..*tutup hidung*

Alyss: aneeehhh…*sticks out her tongue*

Author: udah gak usah bawel! Kata Gil kan lebih enak buat sendiri dari pada beli..

Gil: hah? Ada yang manggil aku yah?

Jack: enggak kok..

Oz: lho kok kamu ada di sini Jack? Kamu kan bukan pemeran utamanya..

Jack: Kamu juga ngapain di sini? Tambah gak ada hubungannya lagi..

Oz: Aku kan bareng Gil~

Jack: Ohh..*ngangguk-ngangguk*

Glen: *sweatdrop*

Alyss: udah deh…cepetan balik ke ficnya!

Author: eh..iya-iya..

**End of A/N part 6 (?)..Back to the story..**

Akhirnya daging panggang ala Parrah Kuin #PLAK!#―eh salah―buatan 'Glen' jadi dan sekarang, Alyss, Alice, dan 'Glen' sudah berada di ruang makan untuk menikmati hasil masakannya itu. Alice―yang pertama memakannya dalam satu lahapan besar, menjadi tampak berseri-seri setelah memakannya. Isusul Alyss yang hanya memakan sesuap kecil dan menangis bahagia setelah memaknnya, 'Glen' pun tersenyum bahagia.

"Nah, setelah ini kita pergi ke taman yah.."

Di tempat lain, 'Lacie' sekarang sudah berada di tempat perkumpulan para bangsawan. Semua orang langsung kaget seperempat mati ketika melihat sang Nyonya Baskerville itu berjalan masuk dan duduk di tempat yang seharusnya diduduki oleh suaminya, Glen.

"Ohayou, Lacie-sama…" sebuah suara yang dikenal oleh 'Lacie' dengan baik membuatnya menoleh ke belakang.

'_Suara itu…pasti JACK!_' geramnya dalam hati.

"Yo, Lacie-chan.." pria 25 tahun berkepang itu pun muncul dengan setangkai mawar merah.

"Jack..sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu di sini.." kata 'Lacie' ketus. Membuat Jack keheranan.

"Lho? Bukannya kamu bilang kamu tidak keberatan?" tanya Jack lagi.

"Yah…setidaknya tidak di sini.." jawab 'Lacie' makin ketus. "Lagian, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kan ayahmu yang harusnya datang ke sini? Dan bukannya kau sudah ada janji dengan Alyss hari ini akan pergi ke taman bermain bersama?"

"Aku..Ayahku sedang sakit dan kakakku dua-duany sedang di luar kota, jadilah aku ada di sini." Jawab Jack kelabakan. "an kau seniri, kenapa bisa ada di sini? Mana Glen?"

'_Aku ini Glen tolol!_' teriak Glen dalam hati memandang sahabat karibnya itu dengan pandangan datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Glen sedang sakit dan dia harus beristirahat di rumah..Aku harus menggantikannya."

"Ohh begitu..Sayang sekali, padahal kalian kan baru saja bulan madu.." Jack menyeringai nakal melihatnya.

'_Tentu saja aku akan bisa bulan madu dengan tenang kalau kau tidak mengusili aku dengan Mary Si Gadis Berkerudung Cokelat dan makhluk kuning aneh itu!_'

"Yah..sayang sekali." Jawab 'Lacie' singkat.

"Lho? Lacie-sama tumben sekali ke sini..mana Glen-sama?" tanya Arthur Barma―Duke ddari keluarga Barma.

"Ah..Glen seang sakit jadi aku datang ke sini untuk menggantikannya.." 'Lacie' menjawab dengan nada datar―kebiasaan Glen yang amat sangat sulit untuk dihilangkan.

"Oh..begitu, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya.."

"_Ladies and gentlemen_..Mari kita mulai acara hari ini.." suara dari kepala keluarga Nightray membuka acara hari itu.

"Hey, Alice.." panggil Alyss saat kedua gadis itu seang berayun pelan di tamna bermain bersama dengan ayah―eh ibunya―eh bukan juga yah…

"Hmm?"

"Apa menurutmu aa yang aneh dengan Papa an Mama hari ini?"

"Masak?"

"Kamu tadi kan bilang sendiri kalau mereka aneh.."

"Oh, ya? Aku lupa tuh~" jawab Alice asal. Alyss memandang kembarannya dengan wajah gemas.

"Haiihh..Alice, Papa tidak pernah bisa memasak 'kan?"

"Lho? Itu tadi daging panggang kan Papa yang masak..Kamu itu bagaimana sih?" balas Alice tak mau kalah.

"Papa tidak bisa tersenyum manis seperti itu..dan yang suka melingkis lengan baju itu kan Mama.."

"Mungkin saja mereka sama.."

"Dan Papa tidak bisa bedakan garam dan gula.. Ingat? Dulu teh kita sempat asin?"

"Oh..terus kenapa?"

"Itu berarti….Alice Baskerville adikku tercinta..Papa bukan Papa!" pekik Alyss histeris.

"Oh.." Alice hanya berkomentar emikian.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"UUAAAPAAAA?" teriak Alice.

"Sssshhhsshsh.." Alyss meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir agar Alice bisa menghentikan suaranya tadi.

"Anak-anak, ada apa?" tanya 'Glen' saat mendengar jeritan Alice.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Pa.." Alyss tersenyum manis.

"Hmm..sekarang sudah jam 12 siang, ayo makan siang.."

"Baik.." kata kedua gadis itu patuh.

"Psst..bagaiman kalau kita uji saja?" tanya Alyss sembunyi-sembunyi pada Alice. Adik kembarnya itu mengangguk sekali.

**A/N:**

Author: Woow! Alyss kayak detektif Konan ajah..*tepuk tangan*

Alyss: Detektif Conan Author begoooo..

Glen: Woy, mau sampai kapan aku jadi perempuan gini?

Author: sampe ficnya tamat donk!

Jack: aku kok kesannya jelek gini?

Lotti: bukannya kamu memang jelek..

Jack: iieeeh..Lotti-chan jahat deh..

Lotti: *bergidik ngeri*

Lacie: Author-san kumohon dengan amat sangat, cepat kelarin ini fic..*sembah sujud*

Glen: Iyaa, kumohon dari seluruh dasar hatiku..*ikut sujud*

Author: lho? Lho?

Lotti: *ngeliat Glen sujud jadi ikut sujud* Ya kumohon Author-san..

Fang: Lotti-san..

Lotti: Fang! Kamu juga ikutan deh! Ayo, Zwei, Lily, Doug, semua! Ikuti Glen-sama..

Fang: eh..*ikutan aja*

Author: Lho? Lho? Lho? *kaset rusak*

Alice: ahh…kelamaan! *ngambil remote stop, ngeluarion berkas filenya dan dihancurin*

Nah bereskan..

Author: Lho..

Alyss: ALICEEEEEEE..apa yang kamu lakukan?

Alice: ngelarin fi ini..Hebat kan aku? *bangga*

Lacie: Hiiiek― Kalo berkasnya hancur, berarti..berarti..berarti..

Alyss: Mama sama papa bakal tetap tertukar donk! *histeris*

Lacie & Glen: TIDAAAAAAAKKK.. *mecahin kaca rumah tetangga*

Mary: Lho..bentar-bentar..Berarti, aku bakal selamanya jadi Mary SI Gadis Berkerudung Cokelat dong..

Gil & Oz: *ngangguk*

Mary: TIDAAAAKKKK *mecahin kaca gedung kantoran*

Jack: Yah…sepertinya ini adalah ening dari fic ini..

Kenyataan bahwa mereka semua tidak bisa kembali ke wujud semula membuat mereka histeris.

Sementara itu, san Author sendiri sekarang sedang berada di RSJ Pandora Abyss untuk menjalani tes kesehatan mental.

Saya Jack Vessalius melaporkan dari Sabrie.

Sekian terima kasih.

**End of A/N part 7 (!)..Can't back to the story..**

**In other words,**

**F-I-N**

**A/N: **Kyaaaaa…..ending yang ancur banget..*headbangs*

Maaf kalo fic ini kluar biasa garin mengalahkan gurun Shara..Karena Alyss bukan seorang Author yang pro..*kluk*

Tapi, Alyss ingin mencoba untuk tantangan 'membuat Glen jadi tokoh utama dalam parodi gila' membuat Alyss nekad nulis fic ini..

Harap dimengerti keanehan saya ini..*kluk-kluk*

Selain itu, setelah ini, Alyss akan buat sebuah fic khusus untuk My Best Friend 4 Eva, Giovanni Angelica.

Khusus karena ini untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya. Mengingat saya tidak bisa datang ke acara ultahnya *pundung*

Nah, karena itu, di sini, Alyss akan buat fic untuk dia..

Ditunggu yah..

Anyway, Alyss maw titip salam lagi buat para admin yang 'dimasukkan secara paksa' ke dalam fic gaje bin abal ini.

Alice: nah..nah..makaaaan aja kerjaannya

Lacie-sama: wah..wah..maaf yah *bunkuk lalu ngibrit sebelum diharisen*

Jack: saya gak maksud lho Jack membuatmu jadi orang yang jelek, gaje, usil, dan nakal, serta suka flirting sana-sini..#PLAK!#..Saya kan pecinta Jack *fangirling sendiri*

Hope you enjoy this fic..

Mary: seperti yang sudah saya janjikan, Mary..anda masuk di sini kok.. Hohoho#PLAK!#

Nah, sekian dulu perjumpaan kita di sini…Alyss harap fic kali ini dapat menghibur para readers sekalian..

Review please? *puppy eyes*

Jaa..Matta ashita ne..*waves*

Best Regards,

**Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**


End file.
